A Hayden in training
by caffy91
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS Rory's Dad has joint custody of Rory, and the LDB are camping out on his back yard during, Rory spent alot of her childhood with Chris. spoilers up to YJIJJand maybe a little later. ROGAN
1. I Should Have Slapped Him

Hey readers this is caffy91 hoping you enjoy my fic, I've been playing with this idea for a bit now in my head, and I hope you like how I started it.

**Hey everyone as I've mentioned in ch5 I'm fixing up my story.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Gilmore Girls but I do own any OC you may encounter in this fic.

**A Hayden In Training**

**I Should Have Slapped Him**

Rory PoV

"This will be your tent, use it as you like but don't tell that to Finn none of us want to relive the toga incident, come out when your ready"

He still has that annoying smirk on, that you-have-no-idea-what-you-got-yourself-into grin, maybe I could slap it off of him. Hmmmmm maybe a good scare will suffice

"I think I've been here before, the forest not the tent"

I can see his eyebrows visibly rise, so he couldn't hide his shock, interesting.

"Okay then, how about you guess and I will tell you if you guess right"

He is still smirking but now its a you-can't-trick-me smirk. My turn to smirk now Huntzberger.

"Let's see, a 3 hour drive from Yale, barely any stops, there was a path but it doesn't look like its been used in awhile, but the fact that there is a path means that people have been here before, meaning its probably the property of a rich man, and knowing your history you don't have permission to be using it so you distanced yourself from the main house. So I am guessing we are in the Hayden compound"

He looks shocked, my turn has finally come.

"What? Did you think I couldn't figure it out? And even if I didn't know the area I would have recognized it anyways."

He looks even more confused if that is even possible.

"How would you have recognized it?"

I countered in a melodic voice

"I'll never tell"

He still looks confused

"Huh? That sounds familiar"

I roll my eyes

"It's from a movie"

He looks amused

"Of course, well I shall take my leave now and remember Ace, have some fun"

He turns to leave but only makes it to the exit when I ask him

"Hey, Logan"

He turns to me

"Ace?"

I'm the confused one now. He smirks...again

"You'll figure it out"

He makes it a couple feet from the tent when I yell out

"Ace Reporter"

I can feel him smirking from here...I should have just slapped him.

Logan PoV

I cannot believe she figured out where we are, Steph was right she is Sharp. I still can't believe she was allowed to come to this event, but then again she is a Gilmore so that probably got her in. I'm still curious as to how she knew where we were, there is something missing here, something we don't know, I'll tell Seth to do a background check just to make sure. All we really know about her is that her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third also known as Rory Gilmore, Daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore the second, father unknown, Grand Daughter to Richard and Emily Gilmore Raised away from Hartford, went to Chilton where she had a 4.0 grade point average, was student body vice-president in her senior year and graduated valedictorian, she was accepted into every school she applied to, all being Ivy league without the help of her last name, but that was all just from the grapevine, she was also known as the scandal that put a crease in the Gilmore name but made up for it by being charming, intelligent and a Debutant. She will most likely be the heiress the the Gilmore fortunes but I'm still wondering who her father is, maybe he wasn't blue blooded so no one cared to give a name. Note to self find try to find out more about Ace without making it look like I am interested. Try to be subtle, do not let her know you like her...as a friend, because Rory is not the type of girl I tend to date, she needs commitment and Lord knows that I can't give it to her. But then again I have been known to surprise people I guess I'll just play it by year. And its not like we didn't have permission to be using the land we tried to contact the owner but he was always too busy. Oh well it's not like anything bad is going to happen, lets just hope that Ace enjoys herself a bit.

**Hey everyone once again just reminding you that I'm fixing up my story a bit and the basic story will stay the same just editing some minor details and glitches **


	2. Barbie is Not a Slut

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in Gilmore girls, but I do own...ummm...nothing comes to mind as of yet but i do own...stuff.

**A Hayden in Training**

**Barbie Is Not A Slut**

Rory's PoV

Well this is definitely interesting, it looks like something out of a book. Not using any e's well, I have to give them points for creativity. The food is a too salty though, nothing but champagne to drink, I really need to get some coffee into my system soon, haven't had any since this morning... I could really go for a White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino from star bucks right about now. NO, stop Rory, you have the opportunity to write the expose of the year, FOCUS. Where did Logan go? I could probably get a interview out of him. Hes probably with that girl that latched on to him the minute no one was around him, she looked like a perfect first wife for him, whoa put away the claws Lorelai, what was that all about? Its not like hes anything other then a acquaintance and friend at the most, on days when I don't find him annoying. God hes just another Tristan, half the time I'm with him hes trying to bait me into making a scene, but then with Logan I can have a conversation, Tristan was always trying to get in my pants. I wonder how many of these people are sleeping together, I wonder how many are cheating on each other, I wonder how many are still virgins

FLASHBACK this will be written diff. And its how all of my flash backs will be written

DEAN: It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried.

RORY: Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest.

DEAN: We're not happy. She's not happy, and I can't make her happy.

RORY: I can't imagine that.

DEAN: It was a mistake, and I know that now. From the very beginning, it wasn't -

RORY: Wasn't what?

DEAN: It wasn't...

RORY: Maybe you could, um, go see a counselor or go away together.

DEAN: No, it's just -- it's over. We both feel it. I know we both feel it.

RORY: You and Lindsay?

DEAN: Yeah, me and Lindsay.

RORY: You both feel it's over?

DEAN: I tried. We tried.

RORY: Well, if it's over, I'm sorry.

DEAN: You are?

RORY: I'm sorry you're not happy.

DEAN: I'll be happy again. Things happen for a reason, right? moves closer

RORY: Right. I can't believe this is -- that we're... moving closer

DEAN: I can… They kiss. Dean slowly lowers Rory to her bed.

RORY: Oh Gawd, What am I doing she bolts up

DEAN: What, whats wrong?

RORY: Whats wrong? Your married to Lindsay, Dean!

DEAN: But I told you its not working between us.

RORY: That doesn't change the fact that you are still married!

DEAN: But I love YOU!

RORY: If you 'loved' me then you wouldn't have married Lindsay in the first place!

DEAN: I only married her because you were with Jess!

RORY: Let me get this straight, you married Lindsay because you couldn't have me?

DEAN: YES! I've always wanted YOU Rory!

RORY: Get out.

DEAN: I just said that Ive wanted you all along and you ask me to leave

RORY: I didn't ask you to leave Dean I'm telling you to, I'm not giving you an option, I always thought you were a nice guy but was wrong, you dragged Lindsay into marriage by pretending to love her, and then when things seem hard you take the easy way out! Lindsay is better off without you, Gawd! And I cant believe everybody thinks you are a nice guy, you wanted to cheat on your wife who has done nothing but love you.

DEAN: But you kissed me back

RORY: Momentary lapse of judgment but it seems you would know nothing about that Now get out of my house.

DEAN: I cant believe I'm hearing this, I love you Rory! Not Lindsay!

RORY: And what if I don't love you, Lindsay deserves better then you, and did you actually think that I would fall for that, to just go along with sleeping with a married man? Well then you cant love me, Cuz' you don't know me! NOW LEAVE before I call the police.

DEAN: Unbelievable

RORY: Well you better believe it.

Lorelai walks in

LORELAI: Rory! Oh, my God. You're missing everything. runs up the stairs Grab those CDs and head back to the inn before you miss the cross-dressing midgets. That's where the night is headed. Oh! Things are happening -- big things, wow things. I have so much to tell you. descends the stairs with box of Band-aids Let me just open with this little tidbit -- Kirk running naked through the square. Of course, with all my careful planning and preparation, I forgot to bring Band-aids and a camera. I have got to learn that, always, without fail, Kirk equals camera. sees Rory and dean standing in her room Hey, what's going on?

RORY: Nothing, Dean was just leaving

DEAN: Bye Lorelai, later Rory

RORY: Good BYE Dean.

Dean stomps out of the room and slams the door

LORELAI: What was that all about?

RORY:Just Dean showing his true colors, now what Cd's did you want?

LORELAI: Rory whats going on? Why was Dean here, in the house, let alone your room?

RORY: Because he thought I would fall for his bull, and jump into bed with him all said while she was looking through her Cd collection

LORELAI: WHAT! That little jerk! well... tonight has been very informative, he didn't make you do anything right?

RORY: Well we kissed but it was a momentary lapse of judgment on my part then I told him he was a jerk and to leave and you walked in, Hey Mom do you know Lindsay's mothers phone number, I really need to tell this to Lindsay but I don't want Dean to now I did.

LORELAI: When we head back to the inn I'll ask Miss. Patty but be totally subtle about it, Hey kid, you did the right thing and if you want me to be there when you tell her then I'll be there no questions asked.

RORY: Thanks Mom, but its something I have to do alone. And besides we have to make the best of this break because I only get half with you then half with dad, and what is it you wanted to tell me?

LORELAI: Well Luke kissed me, and I kissed him back.

RORY: Thats great Mom!

LORELAI: I know, it was a GREAT kiss, like a toe curling, fireworks, seeing stars kind of kiss.

RORY: Mom, thats great, I'm happy for you...Hey mom, I was thinking that maybe this summer I could go to Europe, I know you probably had the whole summer planned out but I already spoke with Dad and he said he was willing to give up a week of his time and give it to you if I can go.

LORELAI: hmm let's see my usual month for a week? Which sounds better here kid?

RORY: listen mom, I'm going to go anyways but I would feel better if you let me, I mean I'm 20 I can make my own decisions. So mom keeping in mind that I'm going to go anyways can I go?

LORELAI: _**sigh**_I don't really think I have a choice, so sure kid, have fun

RORY: Thanks mom ok, now I got the Cd's lets go back to the Inn so I can squeal on Dean and you can let Luke do dirty things to you

LORELAI: Thats my one and only daughter that I know of!

FLASHBACK ENDS well that took forever

Without even knowing it I found myself on a log in the forest a but away from the event. Going to Europe was probably the best idea at the time, I called Lindsay while I was in Paris and I told her about everything, even about the kiss, I don't think she believed me at the time but when I called back a couple days later she said thank you and hung up quickly, but she sounded sincere and then when I called Mom she told her that there was a big blow out at Deans and Lindsay's house where she was throwing all his stuff out the widow and telling him she wanted a divorce, and that Dean was moving back to Chicago.

I'm happy that Lindsay can move on now. Mom and Luke had become a couple and were in the puppy love stage. After Europe I went back to the Hollow to spend time with Mom, who was more then happy to tell me all about how Luke was doing, even if I didn't ask. After the hollow trip I went to dad's and had a blast, met up with some old friends, lounged around, relaxed, shopped, basically what I usually do there,I had some dinners with the grandparents and spoke to them about possibly extending my time left as heiress before I took over for another year so that I could maybe be a double major, they had accepted instantly saying it would give them enough time to finalize everything so that her take over would be legal.

"Word has it a bear dragged you away"

His sounds amused

"Just wanted a quite place to collect my-... thoughts"

My grandfather always told me that lies always come back to bite you in the ass so I saw no point in lying really.

"I'm sorry your not getting much from the group, it took a bit of arm bending to get you here"

Well, he sounds sincere

"I don't need their co-operation, I already filled 3 notebooks without it, and besides I didn't expect them to co-operate anyways, but getting all my facts straight wouldn't hurt, how about it Huntzberger, what would you say to an interview? "

He looks likes he's considering it before answering with this

"I'll give you an interview but only if you agree to the following conditions: no pictures, no identification of our location, no names, you must give all the notes and tapes or whatever that you use to us when the article is done, and most of all you can not interfere with the integrity of the event tomorrow"

I pretend to think about it

"Deal Huntzberger, now this will be recorded for future use but as soon as I am done with the article you will get the tape along with the notes"

I pressed the rec. button on the digital voice recorder my father got me as a- well he tends to spoil me sometimes

RECORDING

_Rory: first question, who plans the events?_

_LDB member: well the members usually take turns planning but planning the events are fun so people usually volunteer_

_Rory: how are the events paid for? Are their alumni sponsoring it or does everyone pitch in?_

_LDB member: well, and this might sound snobbish but in order to be part of the brigade you need to have a certain amount of money to put into the clubs funds, so theres the pitching in, the brigade also has events that auction off donated things that the members no longer want or need such as... i don't know... lets say a car, the car would be auctioned off and the proceeds would go to funding the club, sometimes we auction off dates for the events so that no one feels left out, but what happens on the date has to be mutual or expulsion from the club._

_Rory: everyone here seems comfortable with each other, is there a reason for that?_

_LDB member: its mostly because everyone here trusts each other, they are like a second family, and off the record- _

I pressed the pause button on the recorder.

"Rory you have to understand, most of the brigade are the heirs and heiresses to the biggest companies in the world, and pretty much all of them are being forced into it, it was determined from birth and we all hate it, so its because everyone here knows what it feels like, its an understanding that college is out last chance at freedom before we have to take over the business, get married, have kids, and make our kids into us, its a viscous cycle but I don't think there is a way out ok back onto the record"

I press the play button

_Rory: and the last question, are there ranks in the Life and Death Brigade?_

_LBD member: no there aren't, we are pretty much an anarchy._

I press the stop button

"Thanks Logan, the interview will really help the article"

I put the recorder into my bag as Logan says pretty confidently

"I bet I know what your thinking right now"

This ought to be good

"Ok then Huntzberger, enlighten me, what's on my mind?"

I look him straight in the eye as if I were challenging him

"Your thinking, 'Hes gonna go back to those Barbie wanna-bes' am I right?"

Hes smirking, shame just out of slapping distance

"ENGH, sorry play again, I was actually thinking 'Why is there so much salt in the food?'"

He looks amused, I swear if he was only 4 feet closer I could slap him.

"Its Finn, Hes Australian, they like salt"

He turns and is about to walk away, I speak loudly just so only us can hear

"Hey Logan, why did you say 'Barbie wanna-bes'?"

I'm really curious

"Well, you know, blond, leggy, skinny girls throwing themselves at you"

ugh...not again

"Poor Barbie"

He walks back and take the seat beside me

"What do you mean 'Poor Barbie'?'

I look at the sky, the stars are really beautiful tonight

"Barbie never did anything wrong, yet everyone associates her with sluts."

He looks past the trees as if he was thinking

"Well think about it, originally Barbie was created so that little girls could have a positive role model, I mean, she's been a mother, a doctor, a dentist, a police woman and so much more but all people remember is things like Malibu Barbie or Barbie the mermaid, she as a female did nothing wrong"

He looks baffled as I look away from the stars and back at him, he looks at me too.

"I never thought of it that way, I mean your probably the first person to even consider that side of it, I just assumed that if she were real she would be easy"

I stare at his eyes, such a pretty brown

"Well, don't assume cuz when you do you make and ass of u and-"

He doesn't let me finish before slowly he gets up

"ya ya, don't assume because you make an ass of u and me, I'll remember that when I'm contemplating who G.I Joe would rather sleep with, Christina or Britney I'll see you later ace"

He turns his back and walks away doing that weird wave that looks like its half salute half sloth

I roll my eyes

"Goodnight Logan"

It took me a while to process the fact that Logan and I had just shared a moment, it happened right after I had gathered all my things and gotten back to my tent, but right before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Education Frowns upon Nudity

Disclaimer: i do not own the Gilmore girls but i do own the OC, and i do not own the dress...i want to but alas this is reality...which ive had trouble grasping lately

**Hayden In Training**

**Education Frowns Upon Nudity.**

"_So then it is decided that there will be joint custody. She will spend the summer with Christoper along with Christmas, and July the 4th, and with Lorelai the school year, along with New years and Easter and on Thanksgiving we will all have dinner at either house. And she will have dinner with her Grandparents, both Gilmore and Hayden, once a month, and upon her 21st birthday she will receive her trust fund and on her 23rd birthday her birthright."_

_Huh? Who said that? Oh I remember this, that was Trix and this was when I was Four they were deciding who gets custody_

"_Trix! Honestly I don't see how you can find Lorelai's living arrangements suitable for a growing child! She would be much better off with Christoper!"_

_Good old Grandmother Francine always looking out for the little guy-err girl_

" _Because Francine, Christoper is only in his second year of Princeton, he is much too busy to be taking care of a child. While Lorelai already has a job, and the home she bought with her trust fund that she received last year, currently Christoper has his hand full with schooling and being with Rory in his spare time. When things calm down and he is ready to take over Straub's firm then we will discuss this again"_

_I don't think that meeting ever really happened, and if it did I wouldn't really now about it, I only heard this one because the vent from the study on the second floor goes to the game room on the third_

"_Now since that is settled we need to decide what last name to give the child"_

_Leave it to Emily to take care of anything_

"_Well that is obvious she is definitely taking the Hayden name! After all she is the future Hayden heiress,"_

_Francine looks appalled that they even needed to ask that_

"_Now wait a minute Francine we need to discuss this, being a Hayden is definitely not easy, there will be paparazzi banging down her door, and since she won't be in Hartford we won't be able to protect her, and can you imagine how many death threats and kidnapping attempts there will be when people find out that she is a Gilmore and a Hayden? I don't think I'll be comfortable with my Four year old Granddaughter being threatened with out a bodyguard near especially in some hick town where everybody knows everybody's business. Do you remember what it was like for Christoper, how many threats there were, and he had a body guard. We had to keep him moving from boarding school to boarding school so no one would ever know where he was unless they were family. So here is the solution she will keep her name, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, and when she turns Eight-teen we will secretly change her name to Lorelai Leigh Hayden she will know but we will do it in the Hayden firm and keep it under wraps so that the media will not know, she will go by the name Rory Gilmore and then when it comes out, it comes out, end of discussion"_

_  
Well I guess I know where I get my rambling abilities I always thought it was from Mom but I guess I am more of a Hayden then I realize._

"_Now onto the next pressing matter, why haven't my daughter and your son gotten married yet?" _

_I was wondering when this question would come up, Mom never really gave me a reason, why didn't I remember this night until now?_

"_Because Richard, Lorelai is holding on to the insane notion that she can raise this child by herself, and she says shes too young to be married, how proposturous is that? She's not to young to be pregnant, leave home, get a job, and have a child, but she's too young to get married, I swear that girls logic astounds me"_

_Leave it to Emily to have all the answers_

" _Well we all know how much of a lie that is, she just doesn't want to do something that she thinks shes being forced to do, or something that would make her come back to society, she claims to hate this 'world'"_

_That sounds like Mom alright_

" _Oh, let her have her way for now, eventually she'll come around, after all Rory is going to follow the plan, she's only four and she already knows how to speak with a vocabulary high above her average age ability, has shown much interest in literature, has memorized the periodic table, all the states, and her manners are spectacular for a girl her age"_

_Aww your making me blush_

"_Emily, why do you have that look on your face?"_

_My Grandmother, Francine, ever the curious one_

"_Just imaging Rory in her Debutant dress, she's going to look like a fine young lady"_

_Wait a second I'm FOUR and shes already planning my coming out dress?_

"_Now Emily, lets not get ahead of ourselves, twelve years is quite a bit off isn't it?"_

_Saved by the supreme court judges wife_

"_We have no idea how she will grow up looking, but she has good genes so there are probably no worries there"_

_...Or maybe not_

" _Now now ladies let's not plan her wedding before she's in grade school. You have plenty of time to think about that in a decade, now as for protection, whenever she is staying with Christopher or any of her Grandparents she should be accompanied by a body guard, I would feel much better if she had a body guard 24/7 but Lorelai would never allow it."_

_He's right about that too, there is no way in hell that Mom would let the Muffin Man guard me in Stars Hollow way too much abnormality as it is without my trusted body guard following me (im so evil, but you guys wont find out his name until later)_

" _She would scoff at the idea of a man protecting her and her daughter. Well if she wants to be independent, let her be independent, for now. But eventually she will need help, and it's not like she can keep the child from us, we are her family. Now keep your voices down, the child is asleep upstairs, and when Lorelai comes back from the hospital after getting her broken arm treated and finds a sleepy, irritable child she will blame us and be more stubborn in her decision to raise the child alone. Now, I'm curious how did she break her arm again?"_

_Trix- like me always thinks into the future_

"_Car accident, Rory was in the back seat, minor damage to the car, but Lorelai wasn't wearing a seat belt, we spent an hour on the phone making sure Christoper stayed at school and had to assure him that Rory was fine, then we called Straub and Francine and thats when they rushed over here, and when you woke up Trix"_

_Emily...still in control of the situation, but I remember that, Mom had that cast on for 3 months, she let me color all over it is smelly red, blue and purple marker, she went around smelling like a cherry, blueberry, grape smoothie for a couple weeks until the smell wore off_

" _Well as long as she's fine, now who wants tea?"_

_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_dream_

White, maybe an off white, kind of a mix between tan and white. But that can't be right my dorm at Yale is peach, my room in Stars Hollow is yellow, my apartment room is blue, and my room at the mansion is purple, where the hell am I? Well I guess in order to find out I'll have to get up. Ok getting up on the count of three: one, two...two and a half...on second thought lets just think about where I am instead of getting up so last thing that came to mind was remembering Dean, mom kissing Luke, and Europe, then Logan came to find me and I interviewed him and then he left and I went to sleep, so then that means I am at the Life and Death brigade gathering, ok then...what was with that dream anyways? Can I even call it a dream if it actually happened, so then from now on I'll call it a dream back... ok so not that creative, but I haven't had any caffeine, I should jut find a way to have it directly implanted into my blood stream, at least that way it would be more easily transported, I would just need to carry around a bottle of pills instead of a thermos-

"It's bloody early but they sent me to wake you up, and they refuse to show me where the alcohol is so up you go"

"Good morning Finn"

"I trust I'm not interrupting an Epiphany"

"Just trying to figure out how to make coffee into a pill"

"Well, when you figure that out write down the formula so I make turn my beloved alcohol into pills as well"

"Will do Finn, how did they get you up?"

"Well, I was having a dream where I was surrounded by vodka and redheads, when those masochists decided it would be fun to tease me so they sent the every lovely rosemary to hold a flask under my nose then pull it away as i awoke...oh no I used a name didn't I?"

"Don't worry Finn, I promised not to use any names"

"Wonderful, say love, would you happen to have a sister? Because you look awfully familiar"

"Well Finn, that could be because I've met you before, and was in the car as it drove up here"

"Well that might be it but I don't think that is it, ah well it must be the lack of alcohol in me that is making me think weird thoughts"

"Yes Finn, I'm sure thats it, now are you just here to wake me up?"

"Well of course love, I'm much to hung over to do anything else, just be ready in 15 minutes, see you later love"

"Later Finn"

15 minutes later

I stepped out of my tent slowly, yesterday as I was leaving it, I almost tripped on a rock, I was staring so intently at the ground trying not to trip on anything I didn't notice a tall blonde right in front of me, and that is why I bumped into him, not because I tripped on a rock, or a twig or anything like that, I just didn't see him, what was he doing anyways standing in front of me like that, he should know not to test my patience without any coffee in me

"Well Ace, if you wanted me so bad, you could have just told me"

Stupid smirk, need coffee

"Wow Huntzberger, I didn't think your ego could get any bigger, watch out or this forest might start feeling a little bit cramped"

Still need coffee

"Awww Ace, thats not a nice thing to say, especially since I'm the only one here with coffee, ok then here is the deal, since you hurt my feelings I will forgive you if you kiss me"

Hmm pride, coffee, pride, coffee, pride, coffee, so hard to decide, need coffee but stubborn

"Ok how about this you give me the coffee and I'll owe you one"

coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee

"Owe me one what?"

COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE

" I'll owe you a kiss, now can you PLEASE give me the coffee?"

**COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE **

" Fine, but only because you said please, now hurry up and drink the coffee, so I can give you your dress"

I must REALLY need coffee, because I usually get what people are talking about

"Dress?"

Finally coffee, love coffee, must marry coffee...or at least guy who can make good coffee

"And a matching mask, it's sort of a masquerade thing"

He hands me a big box and a much smaller box

"Hurry up Ace, we don't have all day"

I stepped back into the tent and opened the bigger box and I liked what the big box had in it. It contained one of the most beautiful ball gown I had ever seen and that was saying something, because I see a lot of beautiful dresses. It was pure white, and the part covering her chest was black silk leading into the middle of her chest where it was secured by small, barely noticeable broach, the bodice was a bunch of black flowers in a vine leading down until it reached the waist of the dress where it was all white and just barely touching the floor. I then moved to open the smaller box and inside was a elegant, small masquerade mask the mask was pure white with small beads of black extending out to the ends and getting thicker as it reached the tips. I put the dress and mask on and readjust my hair so that you couldn't see the mask straps, well actually I just put out my hair down, as I was stepping out of the tent yet again only 10 minutes later I saw Logan sitting on a chair waiting patiently for me to get out, well I've never been one to keep a guy waiting so I cleared my throat to let him know I was there, but I could have gone on looking at him for a while longer...where did that come from? Anyways Logan looked me up and down and turned his head away, weird, he muttered something about an eye for dresses and nothing like he imagined he then started walking and I followed. I hate uncomfortable silences so I asked

"Hey Logan that coffee was really good, who made it?"

He looked at me for the first time since I walked out of the tent and said

"I did"

-------------------------------------------------

As we walked toward the crowd of people, all in ball gowns, tuxes, and masks, holding flutes of champagne, I began to wonder how much courage these people had, testing their limits, surpassing their fears and doubts, its been a while since I've done that, I believe the last time I did was when I was traveling through Europe. That was a fun year. We had just caught up to the group and Finn had given Logan and I glasses, Colin said something about a grand assembly, but I was too busy trying to recall my European exploits to hear them, the words Inomnia Paratus rang through the air and everybody drank with the nearest person of the opposite gender to them, then a large gong sounded and everybody scurried off.

"And to think someone groups just go bowling"

I cant help but smile.

It was definitely something that you could dream about, people playing cricket in carriages while being held up by four guys, of human target practice, I spotted Logan talking to Finn, I walked over to them to try and find out what the 'big event' was, Finn had just handed the gun to Logan when I caught up with them, I looked at Logan and saw that he had a amused look on his face and being the curious person I am asked

"Whats got you all smiley?"

He put the gun to his eye level and glances at me quickly and says

"Just Finn being Finn"

Ah, in the limited time I've known the 3, I thought this would probably be a good time to just let it go

"So...nice shot"

This is me hoping he doesn't see through my lame stalling attempt

"Thanks and is it safe to assume small talk isn't your strong point"

This is me, cursing myself for sucking at my lame stalling attempt

"Not small talk just figuring out a way to word this"

This is me mentally patting my back for thinking that up so quickly

"Well word away"

This is me hating the fact I'm not thinking fast enough

"Although this is very spectacular, I doubt that this is the main event I heard so much about in my research, so will you tell me what the big event is?"

This is me congratulating myself for saying that so well

"Sorry Ace, you'll just have to wait until later to see"

This is me yelling at myself for letting him get away with that as he walks away after handing me the gun

This is me standing here like an idiot staring at the stop he occupied

This is me sick of thinking this is me

Big, very big, very very big, very hugely big.

That is a very big thing, what is that even? A platform? Ok I'll call it a platform, anyways

that is one big platform at least 7 or 8 stories high. What are they planning one doing with it, and why is it there are people standing on it why are they holding umbrella's? Why are they -Oh my god

"Stare at it to long and you'll lose your train of thought"

"Are they seriously going to do what I think their going to do?"

"That depends on what you think their going to do, for all I know you could be thinking that they are going to have tea while their up there"

"Jump, I think their going to jump"

"Well you answered your own question didn't you?"

"Well I hope this was planned out well or your going to have a lot explaining to do to the families of those 4"

"We plan all of our stunts out and 6"

"Pardon?"

"There are 6 people jumping"

"I see 4"

"I'm heading up, and a few of us figured Finn would make it this far"

" hmmm..."

It dawned on me what he was implying

"NO!"

"come on Ace it will be fun"

"Logan when someone tells me their going to jump off of a 7 story platform the first word that comes to mind Isn't 'fun'!"

"come on Rory, think about it this way it will give your story a little edge"

I just stared at him for a bit, did he honestly think i would do this? Did he seriously think I would go for it?

"Logan have you ever jumped off a 7 story platform in a pair of heels and a floor length dress? Well, I'm guessing its not easy!"

"Well you'll never know until you try"

I'm not sure what to call it exactly, but I think that I've initiated a staring contest, with blinking. OK then the first one to look away wins, if I look away first then I'll do the jump, and if he looks away first I get to watch the jump from land. Wait do contests work if the other person competing doesn't know its a contest? No matter.

"come one Ace you look like you need a little adventure"

"_excuse me_?"

"your just a little sheltered"

"Ok listen here _Logan_, I don't need you to protect me, or to worry about me. Now don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you got me this opportunity, but I don't need you to contemplate my life and what its lacking"

"come on Ace its not like that, just come on do the jump, you wont regret it. People can live a hundred years without really living a minute, you climb up there with me its one less minute you haven't lived"

that was actually pretty motivating, not that I'm easily swayed, its true though. He looks genuine.

"Is it safe?"

"completely, there are people spotting you and even if something happens we have doctors who are alumni members of the LDB on standby"

"lets go"

He smiles at me

"lets go!"

I head toward the ladder, I almost stumbled because I stepped on a pebble, much to my vigilant attention when I started the day, Logan quickly balanced me by putting his hand on the small of my back, as we reached the ladder I put my hand on the cold metal, slowly I lifted myself up to the step and without warning had a slight flashback to my teenage years

"I'm warning you I am not a fan of ladders"

"they scare the crap out of me too"

climbing the ladder was easy enough, I didn't slip, or lose my balance but as I reached the top and looked down without knowing it the words flowed from my mouth

"high, we are very, very high"

He grabs an umbrella from the guy next to him

"I've been higher"

I bet you have

"I meant distance from the ground"

He smirks

"that too"

by now I'm standing next to him and Seth, a guy I met last night, I was writing down descriptions, I had dropped my pen and he picked it up and got it for me, told me not to worry and that the harass strap matched my dress. I stood in place with all the other jumpers, just staring at the ground.

"you can back out, you know, nobody's forcing you to do this

I took a brief glance at him, he was squinting from the sun, did I look nervous?

"I know that"

I grabbed the extra umbrella he was holding

"you trust me?"

I don't know you well enough to trust you

"you jump I jump jack"

the next moments came as a bit of a blur, maybe it was the adrenalin, maybe it was from him holding my hand, I'm not quite sure but all I remembered from this point was someone shouting 'Inomnia Paratus' Logan grabbing my hand and jumping off. The ground kept getting bigger and bigger, and we kept getting closer and closer to the finale, the landing was spectacular itself, the ground felt abnormal under my feet after falling for what felt like forever and fast, it took me a while to get used to it again. The words slipped from my lips almost as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Once in a life time experience"

He's still holding my hand, but I'm still too shocked to notice

"Only if you want it to be"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Champagne was soon handed out to us again, seriously how much champagne did they bring? Sorry need to keep my train of thought her, anyways I'm talking Logan, how did this happen, lets see? I WAS talking to Colin, Logan, Finn, and Stephanie about nothing in particular when Finn felt the urge to go through what I'm told is called a 'Finn naked phase' which I'm guessing is Finn's need to strip and streak, well anyways he shouted

"drink, be merry, because tomorrow we will all be back at school where exposure is frowned upon"

then he ran off towards the woods while taking off his clothes piece by piece shouting

"education frowns upon nudity!"

Stephanie and Colin both ran after him because they couldn't remember whose 'turn' it was, so thats why I'm standing here in disbelief with a nonchalant Logan

"so I take it this has happened before?"

"I've lost count"

"Hmmmm"

"So tell me Ace, why aren't you 'fond' of ladders?"

"What?"

"Well before the jump you said ' I'm not a fan of ladders' "

"Oh, um, I think it was my 17th birthday, a bunch of my friends decided it was high time for me to get a fake id, so when I did it was supposedly implied that I had to celebrate to they took me to a bar where they proceeded to get me so hammered that I forgot my real name, this is before i developed my fathers immunity to alcohol anyways I woke up the next morning with a hangover the size of Texas in my clothes from last night, so I got changed, took off the smudged make up, was going to go get some Advil when I went to my purse to see if I missed any calls, and I didn't have my cell phone in it, so I thought maybe it fell out of the purse, so I used the house phone to look for it, and I heard the ringing near by, so I went looking for it, I was about to give up when I realized it as coming from my window, so there it was my brand new cell phone was on the roof. So with my huge hangover I got a ladder and went to get it, and as I reached the top a bird flew by, like right in front of my face, and I lost my balance and fell, sprained my wrist, and broke my leg in 2 different places, and unfortunately I fell on my cell phone so I had to go out and buy a new one with my broken leg"

"Ouch"

"yeah so broken arm, and a sprained wrist, and my hangover still hurt more. But the pain killers helped"

"well thats a stupid reason to hate ladders"

"no its not I had to wear a cast for half a year"

"but it was the birds fault, if the bird hadn't come then you wouldn't have fallen, blame the bird"

"are you seriously questioning why I hate an inanimate object"

"Well, maybe if you didn't blame the inanimate object for something that wasn't its fault, I wouldn't have to"

"yeah well-

"Whats going on here!"

I turned to see a guy in a suit with a tacky tie

"A debate in which I would have won if you hadn't interrupted"

"What are you doing here?"

Oh Gawd a new guy, please don't let him be a jack ass, wait new guy? That means he doesn't know who I am, on the upside, he wont say my name out loud, on the downside I may have to.

"did you know you are trespassing on private property?"

no shit sherlock

"did you know you are trespassing on my land?"

What! Oh this guy is going down.

"Oh really so your Mr. Hayden?"

"that would be me"

"Well _Mr. Hayden _why don't we go talk over there where we wont be overheard"

"Ace what are you doing?"

I sent him a glare that clearly said shut up, and he did, he just snapped his mouth closed, but then I felt bad because he was just concerned

"trust me for a sec Huntzberger"

I could tell my fake father was getting impatient so I just walked to a more secluded part, and he followed, good boy.

"now Mr. Hayden, where were we?"

"I was about to alert the authorities that your trespassing"

"but sir, you gave us permission to be using the forest behind your house"

"no I didn't"

"yes you did, yesterday morning I faxed you a copy of our requests and you let us because your daughter is a friend of mine"

He's starting sweat

"m-my daughter?"

"you know Lorelai Hayden, your only child, she asked you weeks ago and we sent in the fax early yesterday and you responded mid afternoon"

I just smiled sweetly as he was sweating, serves him right jerk, you don't impersonate your boss.

"I'm sorry, I forgot"

"thats OK, these things happen"

I can hear the LDB members gossiping and whispering around me, probably wondering what were talking about.

"Well if thats all I'll be off then to do my rou- to um the mansion"

"I was just wondering something, how long are you going to pretend that your Christoper Hayden?"

"What do you mean?"

thats right pull on that tie, classic sign of nervous

"Well your obviously not him"

"I am!"

"Hmm, did you know that Lorelai comes home every summer?"

"Of course I mean shes m-my d-daughter"

"Well you see every time she comes home, she raids her fathers closet and takes all his that are too small, or just ugly and donates them to Goodwill, did you know that?"

"yes"

"Well Mr. Tacky tie where did you get that tie?"

"While I was shopping last week"

Ha, my dad never sets foot in a mall, hes too scared I might go on a shopping spree and he'll have to carry all my bags

"Hmm, Christoper Hayden has a personal shopper he hasn't set foot in a mall since his daughter discovered shopping"

"What I meant to say was my personal shopper went shopping last week"

"do you want to know why I know your not Christoper Hayden?"

He didn't answer but he was figiting

"because I know him personally, and he does not speak like you, or look like you in and way shape or form"

I win

"Is there a problem here?"

again? Who is it this time a maid pretending to be my mother?

"I'm waiting for answer"

I turned around and was shocked to see someone who I hadn't seen since last year

"little miss? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing in particular just felt like stopping by with some friends"

He looks amused

"In formal wear?"

think think think

"Well I'd actually rather not discuss it in front of a guy who will gossip about it to anyone he can"

I subtlety looked at the tacky tie guy

"Ah Joe, why don't you go wait in my office for a little talk"

He looks nervous, serves him right

"are you always this intimidating to the employees?"

"not really but hes new, and a bit of a jerk, I don't really have a reason to fire him, I'm just waiting for him to screw up"

"Well...good luck with that"

"so you never answered my question, what brings you here little miss?"

"my history class is suppose to reenact a party that King Edward the IV attended but no one had the space and I did so I thought why not and here we are"

"well if its for school"

"but of course"

It's not fibbing, because the paper is part of the school

"well since, your here, you should probably go see your father"

Shameless people eavesdropping on a private conversation, you'd think with all the etiquette classes they took they would mind their manners

"He knows I'm here?"

"no, but he'll probably want to see you since you are here anyways, now scoot"

"I'm going I'm going"

Which way is the house?

"Umm Leo?"

"yes Rory"

"Which way is the house?"

He gives me a look, I just shrug he points to a tall thick tree

"just go straight that way, and don't get lost again"

I cant believe hes bringing that up

"It was one time, and I was 6"

Oh right, go see dad

"don't dawdle"

"I hear you, I hear you"

I take a brief glance at Logan and friends. Finn looked like a statue putting his pants on, Colin looks like a ghost, Stephanie looks confused, and Logan, well I couldn't read Logan's face, but his eyes were wide. Yup definitely the reaction I expected. And then I started walking towards the big tree, running my hand across the bark as I walked past it with Theo trailing closely behind, I knew I probably couldn't get away with that, the whole 'your father would like to see you' in front of all these people and I was right, I heard someone ask loudly

"Whose her father?"

I pretended not to hear and continued walking, but Leo, not knowing that I wanted it a secret turned around and said just as loudly, if not more

"Christoper Hayden"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	4. Her hair didn't recover

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the jewelery in this story or any of the GG characters, but I do won Leo, his ass is mine, and if you want to use him you better ask me (jk)

**A Hayden in Training**

"Christopher Hayden"

So close, I almost got away with them not knowing, well this totally blows, not only will people try to be my friend……. Wait a minute didn't Logan say something along the lines of knowing how it feels? ARGH this is too much drama, not enough coffee in my system to function with 'what ifs', no more thinking, absolutely none, nuhuh I ain't gonna think about anything……except maybe- no! no thinking what so ever. This is going to be harder then I thought. Ah, my mp3 player, ill just listen to some music. Now where did I put it? Oh right, in the clutch.

"_Rory, you know that we cant do that"_

"_Dad, if I do it's just going to draw attention to me, people are going to wonder why I have a 6 foot, no offense Leo, GIANT following me around everywhere"_

"_It's for your own good little miss, there will be plenty of people who would want to take advantage of your wealth when people figure out who you are"_

"_But that's just it! Nobody but family, Leo and teddy know who I am, and no one in that list of people would rat me out!" _

"_We are not willing to take that chance!"_

"_DAD! They are going to notice some thing if I walk around with the dude from men in black"_

"_Rory, this is for your own good"_

"_Father, I'm not doubting your intentions, but I'm telling you what can and WILL happen"_

"_Why don't we try it my way first? Then if it doesn't work out well do your way"_

"_Ok, hypothetically if we do it your way and someone finds out and then we try it my way, and then 3 years from now when I'm living my life as Rory Gilmore they see me again and here is what they will do, they will blackmail me, or tell everyone, or by some completely random reason they won't tell anyone, but seriously do you really want to take that chance?"_

"_I still say my way is better"_

"_Better then having a swat team following me maybe,Leo, could you give us a minute? Seriously Dad I'm going to be fine, you need to stop being so paranoid"_

"_I'm your Dad kiddo, I'm always going to be worried about you"_

"_Dad, your one phone call away, and it's not like I'm moving to another country, I'm going to be in Starshollow probably the safest place in the world with everybody being such a busybody"_

"_And you'll call?"_

"_Every week"_

"_Only every week?"_

"_Well with all of those busybodies I don't think I'll have enough time, I'm just kidding Dad I'll call whenever I get a free minute, and your still in the country"_

"_And you;ll always have your cell phone on you right?"_

"_Now Dad, there are times when a girl has to be alone, like in the shower, or getting past second base with the really cute guy from math "_

"_Not funny!"_

"_A little funny"_

"_All jokes aside, I have a little going away gift"_

"_Dad you really didn't have to, I'm within driving distance."_

"_Hey, I'm your Father and if I want to buy you a gift the I'll buy you a gift"_

"_Um…Dad this is a credit card"_

"_So THAT'S what their calling it these days, I had no idea"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen my father, the 32 year old sarcastic teenager"_

"_I'm not really sure what's going on with todays youth but I'm pretty sure most teenage girls would love having a no limit credit card in their name"_

"_Well I still have time to fill my normal teenager quota for this week"_

"_How much time?"_

"_A couple of hours but I figured I'd just cut out pictures of cute guys on the way there and have some major girl talk with Teddy while painting my nails"_

"_You do realize Teddy is a boy, right?"_

"_So that's why he never asks to borrow my shoes, I thought that was just because he has big feet"_

"_Very funny, my point being you cant have girl talk with a guy"_

"_Yes I can, because he just agrees with everything I say, so it can be a one sided girl talk"_

"_Why is it I let you be best friends with a boy, remind me my mind has grown fuzzy with my old age"_

"_I don't recall you having a say in it"_

"_Oh right, I didn't even know it had happened until you introduced me to him, hey whatever happened to that girl you used to be friends with in kindergarten?"_

"_Dad, I have to leave sometime and you are only prolonging the inevitable"_

"_I believe I asked a question young lady"_

"_Believe I ignored it old man"_

"_The sooner you answer the question the sooner you can leave"_

"_Which girl?"_

"_She was blond and had really straight hair- oh her name was something like Molly Fenner"_

"_OH. You mean Madison Fenner"_

"_Ya her, you two were best friends"_

"_In preschool dad, we were FRIENDS in preschool"_

"_Whatever happened to her anyways?"_

"_Don't know, don't care"_

"_RORY!"_

"_What?"_

"_That was kind of mean"_

"_Dad, she poured glue in my hair and covered it with feathers and sparkles during nap time"_

"_Well kids can be vicious"_

"_No dad, kids aren't vicious, karma is"_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Well lets just say that her hair didn't quite recover for the next couple of weeks"_

"_And people doubt were related"_

"_Astounding isn't it?"_

"_Last chance to back out kid"_

"_Dad, I love you for being so invested in me, but seriously the car is here, I'll see you next week for dinner"_

"_I'll miss you sweetie"_

"_Me too daddy"_

_Grabbing my lighter luggage, I went out the door, then dropped my bag onto the floor ran back inside and hugged my dad_

"_I love you Daddy"_

Walking through the halls that I grew up in I began to feel nostalgic, I used the hide behind that piano when Teddy an I were playing hide and seek, that's the good thing about having a big house, it makes hide and seek fun. and behind that painting is a safe where I would hide my diary and personal stuff. I walked past the common room that we redecorated when I turned 12, and past the kitchen and dinning room that held many memories. I walked up the spinning staircase and past my old bedroom, past my library, and paused at the door to my fathers study. I took a deep breath and knocked, I waited until I heard his clear and loud response. "Come in" I opened the door and carefully shut it behind me, I saw my father, he was holding phone when he saw me he told the person on the other line that he would call them back.

(rory-normal chris-)

"Rory, what a surprise, I didn't expect you until Saturday"

"Watch what you say dad, you'll make me feel unwelcome"

My father gave me a playful long stare, he'd been doing it since I can remember

"You know what I mean, anyways while you are here, I wanted to discuss something with you

My father and I always have something to discuss be it literature (because I did not get my love of books from my mother) pop culture, current events, or my personal favorite family obligations

"Ok, but I'm going to tell you upfront, no matter how pretty she is I am not giving up my island"

My father sighs, it's not in annoyance but in a mocking playful way

"Your probably right, I'll just give her your apartment instead"

"Hardy har har dad, so what did you REALLY want to talk to me about?"

"I got your credit card bill recently"

I roll my eyes, we've had this conversation at least a hundred times

"You do every month"

"Do you know what the balance was?"

"I don't recall it down to the penny so no dad, I don't recall what the amount was"

"Well, I definitely wasn't what I expected"

I don't think my eyes can roll as high as I want them too, I cant believe he wants me to say it

"It never is"

"Most teenagers would shop until they dropped if they had a credit card"

"Please tell me you did not just say shop till you drop"

"Your stalling"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock."

"Well, since you are being coy I'll you how much your bill was"

"Are you waiting for a drum roll?"

"20.45"

"Huh? Thought it would at least be 30."

"Rory, you deserve to have anything you want, so I'm asking you to at least TRY to put a dent in my wallet"

I am way toot tired to argue about this

"Ok, next time I'm at a mall I will buy a store or something, do you mind if I spend the night? I don't feel like going back to school today"

"It's your house too Rory, you can spend as much time here as you want, you don't even have to ask"

"Ok, I'm going to go freshen up and go to bed"

"Sweet dreams"

"You too dad"

Looking around the forest Logan thought maybe he had underestimated Rory. She had managed to keep who she was a secret. Not only did she manage to fool everyone, she managed to make them all think that there was no more then what was visible. It was actually very brilliant. Only telling half the truth, that way when people began to wonder she would only tell what she wanted people to know. Does that mean the Starshollow story was a fake? But then how could you fake a transcript? Maybe she- no I am not going to do this. I am going to enjoy the party until its time to go. I only have 3 more years of freedom, I am not going to willingly jump into journalism. Oh great now I'm rambling in my mind. But the one thing bugging me about all this is just why she wouldn't tell-

Logan's musing were cut off by a cell phone ringing in his hands, he only then realized that he was still holding Rory's clutch. Seeing as how it was already open it wouldn't do any harm to look at the caller id.

_D.Home? _

Instinctively Logan pressed talk, he didn't realize he had the phone to his ear until he heard

"Logan?"

Not knowing what to say to her on short notice he quickly scanned his mind for something clever to say, should he apologize for answering her phone? Should he compliment her on tricking everyone? Should he tease her? And since he could not pick any of these very witty conversations he could partake in he simply said

"Yeah?"

Realizing that it probably sounded rude he quickly tried to back track but not coming up with the words right away he got tongue tied and said

"You forgot your purse."

"I know, that's why I called my cell, I figured you would be the one to pick up since you were holding it when I left. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay here until tomorrow and you wont have to worry about me, and I would appreciate it if you took my clothes and purse and left it with Paris at my dorm?"

"Sure, no problem"

Still quite tongue tied he wanted to stall for time so she wouldn't hang up

"What if she isn't at your room?"

"Oh um, then she'll probably be in the newsroom or one of her classes, but since she doesn't have anything planned for tonight you could just do it then, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine"

"Thanks, ugh, listen I have to go now, I'll see you later, oh and when you see Paris make sure not to mention any of the paintings or um- art in our room, she's been really sensitive about that lately"

"No problem, and thanks for the tip Ace"

"See you at school Logan"

Hanging up quickly to avoid making a even bigger fool of himself he mentally cursed at himself

_Wow Logan, smooth really smooth, could you have said any less? Seriously she'll probably think your retarded or something! _

Finally taking notice of his surroundings Logan noticed that everyone in the camp had resumed their partying, apparently that didn't seem to faze them. Logan was about to join the festivities again when he saw Finn run by in nothing but a pair of boxers and trying to get them off, scanning the grounds he saw that Stephanie and Colin were getting cozy on a picnic blanket, and even though it was Colin's turn to get Finn, Logan tried to catchup because lets face it, they had been dancing around each other since 6th grade. And all they do is try to make each other jealous by dating other people, but the end result is that they end up dating people they don't really want to. But he didn't really worry about it, it was only a matter of time before they saw it too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that Gilmore is a Hayden"

"Yeah, it is surprising….Hey Steph, do you have any plans for this Friday?"

"I have a date with Jeremy Fenner, why?"

Looking like a boy who lost his lollipop, he blushed while saying

"Oh…umm, I-ugh had an extra ticket to 'Wiked' and I thought you might want to go"

"What?! I love that play! Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's my favorite play"

_I know _

"Oh well, I'll be sure to tell you earlier next time"

"You know I could" "you know I could"

Both stared at each other. Stephanie laughed and blushed

"You go first"

"Oh I was just going to say I could just take Martha on a date"

Looking crest fallen she slowly closed her eyes

"What were you going to say?

Her eyes snapped open

"oh, I was just going to say that…I would be able to find you a date, but I guess that's covered"

Wanting to get out of there as fast as she could, she turned around and walked towards the party.

"We should get back. We need to make sure Logan isn't shoving his tongue down some random girls throat."

Apparently she must have stepped on a twig or a rock or something, like Rory had earlier in the day, she fell towards a strong chest. Quickly as if on instinct his arms wrapped around her waist. Steading her he had to lean down to get a good grip oh her body.

"Are you okay?"

With their faces so close she could barely breathe.

"I'm not sure"

Gazing into her hazel eyes he breathed out

"Try to move it"

Moving her foot from side to side she replied

"I think I'm ok"

Glancing from her eyes to her lips, he looked back into her eyes as if asking for permission

Panting deeply Stephanie looked deeply into his eyes, and as Colin was leaning down he quickly realized that something wet and sticky was seeping into his pant leg and against his skin.

Confusion marred his facial features, and Stephanie knew he didn't feel he same way she did.

Quickly jumping out of his embrace she landed on her left foot. The one that was bleeding into Colin's pant leg.

"Oh Gawd, your bleeding"

Stephanie was now the confused one.

"I'm what?"

"Bleeding, you must have gotten cut on whatever you tripped on here, lets get you to the hospital"

"But we have doctors here"

"We have med students here, and I want to make sure it isn't infected"

Without warning he put and arm under her back,and under her knees scooping her up. She, not exactly expecting this, quickly put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks Colin you're a good…friend"

Colin, not shocked because of all the similar times before this replied

"Of cource, we'll always be friends"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's her name? And does she really think that thing with her tongue is a turn on? Shes practically chocking me with it. Is it Ashley? Anna? Its an a name or something like that. Quickly breaking off the "kiss" she stared at the girl who came out of nowhere and stuck her tongue down his throat.

She had curly black hair and legs up to his chest.

"Hey Logan, I just thought we could pick up where we left off"

"Left off?"

"Yeah, you know, before we bumped into that bartender and his girlfriend"

"You meant Marty and Rory? Rory is not his girlfriend"

"Really, well he looked like he wanted her to be. Anyways what do you say we take this little party somewhere more private?"

"Listen…umm"

Looking partially annoyed she supplied

"Amanda. Amanda Fallon"

"Right, Amanda, I'm just not in the mood tonight. "

Putting on a pout she let out

"Okay…maybe next time"

She then began to strut away in a way that would usually get him going, but all he could think about was Rory. Her innocent blue eyes, her slim body, how she looked in that already breath taking dress.

Realizing he wasn't going to have any fun or at least the type he wanted, he retreated to his car, wanting to go home for a long nights rest. He had gotten to his car with a mostly drunk Finn when Stephanie and Colin came up. She had a handkerchief around her ankle.

"Did I miss something?"

"Stephanie tripped and cut her ankle it's a pretty deep gash. So I was going to take her to the hospital after getting you two. But since your already here, lets go."

The trip to the hospital was as uneventful as the hospital itself. The cut was superficial and the doctor said to change the bandage every 12 hours and to come back in three days to make sure it wasn't infected.

The ride back to the dorms was mostly quite. Except for the random mumerings from Finn.

Each going to their own rooms, except for Finn, who was being dragged by Colin.

Logan was wiped out. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Done! And it only took me like a school year sweatdrop sorry about that. Ive already started to write the next chapter hope you enjoyed the chapter. And i know there was a lot of steph/colin but their relationship plays a big roll in the rogan story.


	5. Thank You For Calling, Please Wait

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gilmore Girls, if I did then Rory would have ended up with Logan.

**A Hayden In raining**

**Thank You For Calling, Please Hold**

**Rory POV**

Blinking in the sunlight she wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't because she knew she had things to do. She swung her legs over the bed and dragged herself off the comfortable mattress. Making her way to the bathroom she pushed the door and walked into the shower throwing her clothes off along the way.

As the water poured down her tired body she wondered about the reprucution's of her lies. The last time one of her friends found out about who she was the aftermath had hurt almost everyone she loved. Teddy the most. Shaking the depressive thoughts out of her head she thought of things that would cheer her up, but couldn't get the look of a heart broken Teddy out of her mind. It had hurt so much to have been the cause of his inner turmoil, but it had helped that he didn't blame her in the slightest. Although it did not do much to ease the guilt. And only one constant thought ran through her head, If she were to ever meet Sarah Conacher again, she would be sorry she ever heard the name Rory Gilmore.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Logan POV**

Walking through the Branford Dorm casually looking for Rory, to see if she was back yet. Hoping to "casually" run into her. He had just wanted to make sure she had gotten home okay. His train of thought was interrupted by Amanda Fallon, who was currently walking his was with a blond girl. He quickly ducked behind and open door which luckily was an empty classroom. He closed the door but still heard the voices.

"I heard that you and Logan hooked up last night"

"Why do you care?"

"I was next in line Amanda, you know the rules, you can't skip in line!"

Logan figured this was the line that Stephanie would not shut up about.

"Don't worry Sandra, nothing happened, I mean it was so weird, one minute he's all over me, and then he's not in the mood! I mean Logan Huntzberger? He's ALWAYS in the mood!"

"Yeah well, After what I have planned there won't be a line"

"Not if I get to it first Sandra"

"You can't cut in line Amanda!"

"You snooze you lose Sandra darling"

Then without word both girls went storming off, and Logan was sure he was going to stay away from them both. And just how many people were in this "line" Making a mental note he told himself that he would find out more about this line the next time he saw Stephanie. Glancing at his watch he realized that he only had 10 minutes until his next class started. Clutching his books he walked to the near by class, he figured he would just run into Rory later that day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Rory **

"I'm here for a guy named Theo"

"Bail is $500"

Grabbing her wallet from her purse and taking out the money, she slid it through the box in the window, the officer then picked up the phone and told her to take a seat. Three minutes later Teddy was walking though the door. She stood up as he walked towards her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, where?"

"You pick"

"I'm kind of in the mood for Italian"

"Italian it is"

It was a short conversation, but they both knew that they wouldn't talk until they were away from prying eyes.

Getting into her car, she automatically changed the station. She normally would listen to an alternative rock station, but today she decided she would be happy, or at least try to be, so she put on a station that was notorious for playing happy songs that eluded a bubble-gum pop feeling.

Within the first song Teddy had gotten tired of the teenage pop singer that was singing about her ex boyfriend and how he would regret ever sleeping with her best friend and leaving her because said best friend was pregnant, and Teddy, wanting to break the silence that radiated through the car said

"Since when did songs have plot lines? I mean seriously, what happened to the good old days where songs only had one message instead of trying to put 3 sins into one song?"

"It had three sins?"

"Do not covet your neighbor, Premarital sex and wrath"

"Teddy, one of those is a sin, one of them is a commandment and one is severely frowned upon, but yeah you have a point, look through my Cd Case and find something less sinful, let try only one sin shall we?"

The teasing in her voice was enough to ease the awkwardness of the conversation to come. It was a pretty see through attempt on her part, but with Teddy, Rory saw no need to veil her intentions

Flipping through the CD case he finally stopped on a "The Academy Is..." CD, placing it in her stereo and flipping through the songs he didn't like he finally landed on a favorite. With "Slow Down" blasting through the speakers Whatever tension that was left in the car was dissolved with the music.

After having been in the car for a good half hour they had arrived at a cozy little Italian restaurant that they had been to before and had enjoyed a lot, so they had decided to go back.

They had been seated quickly and given their menu's and after 5 minutes had decided to order.

When a tall, thin, sort of gawky boy with the name tag labeled 'Andrew' had come and introduced himself as the waiter, they had both had their orders ready. Teddy ordered first

"I'll have the home style lasagna with a side of garlic bread and for an appetizer I'll have a garden salad with the house dressing, and just a Coke"

Writing it down, Andrew turned to Rory expectedly and asked quickly

"And for the lady?"

"I'll have the garlic bread sticks as an appetizer, and then the Fetuchinni Chicken Alfredo and a virgin strawberry daiquiri"

As Andrew rushed off past the tables and other guests, which was not many seeing as this was a fairly unknown restaurant, Rory and Theo began a meaningless conversation, waiting until they knew they would not be interrupted. When Andrew came by with their drinks and appetizers they both knew what was coming. Theo wanting to get this over with began

"It's not your fault, you are not responsible for what happened last night"

"Teddy, if I hadn't introduced you to that poor excuse of a girl then none of this would have happened"

"She ran in the same circles we did Rory, she would have found her way into our lives one way or another"

"But you wouldn't have given her a chance so easily if it weren't for my meddling"

"Ok Rory, we have had this conversation a dozen times, this is not your fault, and it doesn't help anybody when you blame yourself. You didn't know what she was like, and there was no way you could have because you can't read minds. Now how about we put last night behind us and forget that it ever happened"

"What did happen?"

"I got into a fight with dad"

"Oh no, already somethings gone wrong, let me guess the usual lecture?"

"yeah, but this time it was also about how he thinks I should take a few more classes and graduate a year earlier, anyways, after I went to that bar across the street from that ice cream store we used to go to and began to get completely hammered. And there was a girl there and she looked like her and was wearing a hat like the one you gave her, and then I just lost it. I started to yell at her and tell her how horrible she was."

Just then Andrew came bounding by with their plates he took away the empty appetizer plates and placed down the entrees, then just as quickly as he had come he left.

"umm, yeah I actually already asked the officer for her name to apologize. I just haven't had the time to"

Noting how uncomfortable Theo was with the situation Rory quickly sprang into the comforter role

"Here give me her name, I'll take care of it"

"Are you sure? Because its my fault, I should be the one to fix it"

"It's totally cool, the bar is close to school so she probably goes to Yale, its seriously no problem, what's her name?"

Pulling out a post-it from his pocket he handed it to her. In a messy writing the name _Maggie Slothan _stood out in blue ink

"I'll talk to her when I get back to school"

"Thanks Rory"

"Hey, what are best friends for"

Eating their meals they engage into a round of playful banter and debate, when they had finished they ordered desert. Brownies with a scoop of vanilla for Rory and a slice of strawberry's & cream cake for Theo. Once they finished their deserts and paid the bill Rory began to drive to school only after dropping Theo off at his childhood home. Looking at the Post-it she had pulled out of her purse she stuck it on the steering wheel with the left over weak adhesive on the back. She pulled out her cellphone and began to dial the Yale directory, once done pressing in the numbers and hitting the green phone button she heard an automated voice

"_Hello, Thank you for calling Yale, If you would like to be directed to the Dean's office press one, if you would like to speak to a receptionist press two, if you would like to speak to a faculty member please press three, or if you would like to speak to the Housing receptionist please press four-"_

Rory pressed four as she was stepping out of her car on her way to her dorm.

_Please hold a receptionist will be with you in a moment_

a full 5 minutes passed and Rory had already gotten to her dorm, she walked into her room and shrugged off her jacketand put it on a nearby chair, this time a human voice came onto the line

"Hello, Thank you for holding. My name is Shelly, how may I help you?"

"Hello, My name is Rory Gilmore and I'm looking for the address of a Maggie Slothan, she dropped one of her books and I was hoping to return it"

"Well, if you were to stop it off at the office I will be sure to pass it along-

Rory needed to have this conversation with Maggie face to face

"Oh no, ummm I need to get my book from her she seemed to have taken one of my text books. And I think she may have accidentally grabbed my day planner by accident"

"I'm sorry can you repeat your name please?"

"Rory Gilmore, but I'm registered as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore"

"Ah yes, Ms. Gilmore the girl you are looking for Ms. Slothan is housed in the Thomas housing area. First floor number 15"

Grabbing a pen off her desk she jotted it down onto the post-it

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Ms. Gilmore, best of luck on your upcoming mid-terms"

With the click Rory knew the receptionist had hung up. Grabbing her purse again she headed towards the door she only then recalled she had a class in 30 minutes. Going back and grabbing her books she quickly jogged to her next class. Maggie would have to wait until class was done.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

WITH LOGAN

The class had been boring and repetitive. The professor had been spewing the same thing for weeks. Logan didn't' know why he even went to that class anymore.

Logan wasn't paying attention to where he was going and when he looked up from last months notes he saw Sarah, the girl Amanda had been speaking to before. Ducking his head and ducking into a coffee line he waited until she passed and once she had he was at the front of the line. Not really in the mood for coffee he ordered a cup of green tea and began to put away his books as the barrista made the drink. He made his way to his dorm with his drink when he something came smashing into him with great force making him spill his tea all over said force. Picking himself off the ground apologizing quickly and repetitively he looked up to see Rory Gilmore wiping off tea from her jacket. She had yet to look up.

"Not it was my fault I shouldn't run around corners. I'm sorry-"

Finally looking up she saw that Logan was staring at her drenched shirt, she had left her jacket unzipped in her hast to make it back to her dorm and now she was tea all over her new shirt.

"How about I make it up to you over coffee?"

"I ugh- cant right now I have to go back to my dorm and find someone, and now I also have to change. But ugh-rain check, ok"

Not waiting for an answer she began speed walking in the direction of her dorm. Logan wasn't even sure why he had offered her coffee. His mouth had acted before his brain had. Shaking his head he continued on to his dorm room. It's not like he even wanted coffee. But he had literally run into her like he was hoping for, he knew she was back at Yale and safe.

It took him a full five minutes after he had arrived at his dorm to realize that he hadn't asked any of the questions he had wanted to. Why was she hiding half of who she was? Why didn't she tell him? Why hadn't he ever met her?

Logging onto his computer he signed onto hotmail. Seeing that almost no one worth talking to was online he just went over to his book case grabbed the latest book he had gotten, flopped down on his bed, turned on his ipod and began reading. He would not let Rory Gilmore get under his skin. He never let any girl get under his skin. Why should she be any different?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**With Rory**_

After having speed walked the rest of the way back to her dorm, she had quickly changed and grabbed the post-it containing Maggie Slothan's address. She grabbed a new jacket and began towards Thomas housing. Once she had reached Maggie's dorm she knocked, Once, Twice, And when no one responded she knocked a third time. Finally a girl slightly shorter then she had come face to face with her. She had Blond hair and fierce green eyes. With a deep breath Rory said

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, but im visiting family soon and dont worry ill have plenty of time to write more while im there. I know there was nothing really funny about this chapter. And i hope you'll enjoy where im going with the Maggie plot Have a great summer and please bare with me for a little longer


	6. You are not too sexy for your shirt!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long with the updating, I decided to get rid of an event which I turn meant I had to get rid of like 7 pages of story. I'll try to be better. Im writing the next chappie as you read this. I hope you enjoy it and once again I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you end up enjoying where im going with all these new characters. Here we go again.**

**A Hayden in Training**

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

The girl in front of her was clearly trying to place her name with a time had previously met. They hadn't, at least not to Rory's knowledge. Maggie had turned her body so that Rory would be able to get through the door without a problem.

"Yeah, Sure just, um, I have to be out of the dorm in like, 10 minutes, because my room mate is brining a possible boyfriend, and it has to go well or I will have to put up with her bitching and moaning for months, and that's probably more then you needed to know."

Rory smiled at her rambling. Maybe they could be friends.

"That's fine, I really won't take long"

Maggie looked relieved.

"Then would you mind doing with while walking towards coffee? Because she is annoyingly punctual and we have been standing here for a good 6 minutes"

Rory glanced at her watch, she really had nothing else to do today.

"Sure coffee sounds fine. But we'll probably be done before we reach the coffee stand"

Grabbing her purse and keys she locked the door and she and Rory began their way to the kiosk. Rory looked around campus. In her year here she had walked by this very dorm and never once thought that she would have the occasion to be leaving it. Not that she thought of these things regularly but when she did she became melancholy and nostalgic over the un-complicated times at Stars hollow high, where love for the good ol' U.S of A was the only thing that you needed to memorize. Where a passing mark was a C- in the private school she later attended, not that she had ever received a C, she looked to her right and saw the tree she studied under in her freshmen year, it looked older for some reason, as if it were tired. Rory mentally shook her head, what was she thinking? Tree's can't look old, well, they can but they can't look tired. Rory was broken from her random musing by Maggie

"So what's all this about?"

Rory laughed in her head, she had no idea why she was thinking of all these things.

"Well, last night my friend, Theo, had said something's to you"

Maggie's eyebrows scrunched up, her button nose that had been tinted red, from what Rory believed to be a passing cold, followed suit.

"You mean that guy who was yelling at me at the bar and kept calling me Sarah? Didn't he get arrested or something?"

Rory sighed, it sadly was not the first time Theo had been arrested. She remembered a certain event in which she had to drag herself out of bed at 2 in the morning to go pick him up at a Las Vegas jail. They never spoke of the moment again, only because Rory had been sworn to secrecy after she learned of the events. Rory had never looked at a fire hydrant the same way again. She then remembered that she had been asked a question. She blushed at being caught not paying attention

"Yeah, he wants to apologize to you, but he's as you can imagine, totally embarrassed about what happened."

Maggie chuckled, they had reached the coffee stand and were making their way towards the makeshift counter.

"Hey, its totally cool. I've been the victim of a drunken ramble on more then a few occasions. Heck, I've been victim to some sober ramblings too. It's cool I get it."

Rory smiled, she could really get to liking Maggie.

"Ok, I'll be sure to pass on the message"

Turning to look at the types of coffee-chocolate beverages they had she heard Maggie say her order.

"Can I get a large coffee, with two shots of chocolate, two shots of caramel, no cream, and a large chocolate muffin?"

She and Rory could definitely be friends. Rory ordered her usual large café mocha with whip cream and a cinnamon powder.

As they were getting their money to pay for their drinks Maggie said out of the blue

"That Sarah sounds like a bitch"

Rory turned to look at Maggie and said with a sigh

"You don't know the half of it"

Yep, she and Rory could DEFINITELY be friends. Don't'cha by the pussycat dolls all of a sudden was coming from her purse, Rory quickly grabbed her phone and answered without looking at the caller id.

"I see you've changed you ring tone again."

Her mother's voice came from the other end

"Where did I go wrong for you to abandon me like this? Was it when I didn't buy you the puppy for Christmas like you wanted?"

Rory smiled

"That was you mom"

The loud noise over the phone made it hard for Rory to hear what her mother was saying, but she could hear it if she strained her ears.

"True enough, where are you? I've been waiting her for 15 minutes."

Just then it hit Rory, she had plans to go shopping with her mother 15 minutes ago.

"Oh my gawd. I am so sorry mom, I completely blanked. I'm on my way now. I should be there in 5 minutes 8 minutes tops."

Rory's mother let out an exaggerated gasp that was just barely heard by Rory.

"You forgot! Wow, I'm not sure if we can be friends any more kid! I mean you were a part of me for 9 months and then I realize you until you decided you were too good for me a move to college-"

Rory put her hand over the mouth piece and let her mother continue none the wiser to Rory ignoring her.

"Listen I have to go, I completely forgot about this thing I had planned with my mom, thanks again for talking to me, and Theo really is sorry. I hope ill see you around"

Grabbing her purse and half drunken coffee she made her way to her car. And began to once again listen to her mother.

"- I even gave you the last piece of pie! We never again you hear me! No longer shall I be exposed to this negligence that you are constantly giving me! Ms. Big shot Yale girl who forgets plans with her mother on her birthday!"

Rory grabbed her keeps from her purse and threw the cup out in a near by trash can.

"it's not your birthday mom"

"drat- I was hoping you had forgotten that. BUT if it WAS my birthday then you would be a world of trouble little missy, yes siree you we be in a world of hur-"

Lorelai was interrupted by Rory cutting her off

"I'll buy coffee on the way if you let it go"

Lorelai quickly responded

"Add a double chocolate chip cookie and you have yourself a deal."

Rory chuckled as she made her way out of Yales parking lot

"What ever you say mom, what ever you say."

Maggie watched as Rory made way to her car after having excused herself. She was joined by one of her friends that she had met the previous week in her media studies: a history of the 1950's class. It was her favorite this term. She stayed in the benched area as more and more friends joined her. She went to her friend's dorm and changed into some of her borrowed clothes so that they could go bar hopping. They had planned it a couple days ago but with Rory's abrupt entrance she had forgotten to take a change of clothes. She had tried to go back to her dorm but had heard her room mate and the guy screaming and decided that right now might not be the best time to disturb them. A few minutes and a swipe of lip gloss later she was at the pub.

Maggie wasn't surprise that Rory didn't recognize her. After all she had seen so many people at the life and death brigade event. And it's not like she had introduced herself. But Maggie had noticed the looks that Logan Hunztberger had been giving her all through out the party. She was never out of his sight. She had a feeling that they would eventually succumb to the sexual tension and either get it on, or realize that they like one another and hook up….and then get it on, after all it is college. She wasn't jealous or anything. She had never really felt anything for the future media mogul other then friendship. And even if he had felt anything for her its not like anything could come of it, after all her boyfriend who went to Harvard would never approve.

After an extensive night of partying and drinking she went back to her dorm. She snuck past her room mate and the guy who were both asleep on the couch in each others arms.

She had always had a feeling about them,

The next morning

Rory was fast asleep when Paris came storming into her room holding her cell phone. "I'm too sexy" was blaring through the phones small speakers. Theo.

"Don't leave your phone in the living room. I don't like being woken up so rudely!"

Rory didn't even bother to lift her head or open her eyes.

"I know the feeling"

Rory felt something being thrown near her head, she figured Paris must have thrown it. She didn't want to wake up yet, she sneaked a peak at the alarm clock in front of her.

It was 12:30. She had fallen asleep just a half hour ago, she would kill Theo, make it look like an accident and then sleep at both his funeral and his wake. That would teach him. By the time she was done her musings the phone had stopped ringing.

A full 30 seconds had passed and Rory had almost fallen back asleep.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts._

_I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan ,New York and Japan._

Rory refused to answer the phone…unless it was an emergency. Then she would answer it. Then she realized she couldn't know if it was an emergency unless she answered it. As she reached for the phone, and as she pressed 'talk' it stopped ringing.

Oh well, she thought, not an emergency if he gave up.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts._

_I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, Ne-_

"What?!"

She heard a chuckle from the other end of the line, along with what she assumed to be some near by cat calls.

"Hello to you as well Rory. How was you day?"

Rory buried her head into her pillow and groaned.

"The next time I see you I am going to skin you alive and feed you to zoo animals. And you are not too sexy for your shirt!"

"What?"

Rory groaned again. She didn't feel like explaining herself at this point. Because frankly there was no point. It wasn't an important comment.

"Nothing, you woke me up. You know not to wake me up unless you are dying, kidnapped, or dead. So which one are you?"

Rory listened to the phone carefully. She heard Theo chuckle at the seriousness in her voice and then order a drink, tequila.

"Neither my dear friend. I am in a strip club honoring the lost soul of Erick. It's his bachelor party. He and Penelope are eloping tomorrow. It was all very last minute. And I was bored while waiting for the next girl to get on stage so I called to see how everything with Maggie went."

"Give him my congratulations, and Maggie was pissed, you woke her up. She'll call you later."

With that she hung up the phone and fell back asleep quickly. She would deal with Theo again after her only class tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll

**HEY EVERYONE~ I am SO sorry it took so long to update- I have been dealing with some personal stuff lately and have been taking it out on my hobbies, BUT during this time ive come up with an...interesting story line that I hope you will all enjoy!**

**Recently I have been reading past chapters so I wont make any mistakes or repeats in this chapter and have come to two conclusions. **

**I seriously need a Beta**

**im stil furious with how they ended the Rogan relationship**

**But anyways, ive decided that if I stop trying to make super long chapters I might be able to update more often.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter- I'm trying to develop Maggie as a character as well as Logan's life outside of Rory. Once again I hope you ENJOY!**

**A Hayden in Training**

Logan was sitting at a bar with Finn on one side and Colin on the other.

"Well boys, as much as I love sitting around a bar doing nothing, I have plans so I'll see your hungover asses tomorrow"

As Colin left and Finn flirted with a brunette who had come to buy a round of drinks for some of her girlfriends. Logan sat staring at his scotch, contemplating his run in with Rory that day. It was easy to see she was always in a rush. Hus musings were interrupted when Amanda walked into the bar, he needed to look busy. He saw Maggie, a mutual friend through Stephanie. He rushed over to her table where she was sitting with one other girl who was frowning at her cell phone and pressing buttons quickly.

"Hey Maggie, can you pretend to talk to me for a bit. Thanks."

He didn't let her answer, when he saw her confused stare he motioned to Amanda, who was scanning the bar, no doubt for him. Everybody in the LDB knew how badly she wanted to get Logan in to bed, she as under the impression that he would fall madly in love with her and spoil her until they got married. She never was the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Ok, but you know I don't have to pretend to talk to you, we could actually just -oh I don't know, what are kids calling it these day...talk?"

Logan chuckled. He had always thought it was a shame he wasn't attracted to Maggie. She was such fun to be around, and he didn't need to be drunk to want to hang out.

"Well, I don't know Maggie, maybe you should buy a guy dinner first, your asking to take it pretty fast"

Maggie's laugh had been the same since he met her, it was a light twitter,almost a giggle but not as high pitched or bubbly. Fake flirting was always something Maggie and Logan both found harmless. At least to them, they had both established pretty early on that they never would have worked on a romantic or sexual level.

"Well, I don't know about food, but how about a drink Huntzberger? Looks like your glass is running low. Scotch neat right?"

Maggie didn't wait for an answer. She walked away briskly from the table, only when she was at the bar with her back to him did Logan realize the danger in her leaving. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Amanda took Maggie's seat.

"Well hello Logan, how are you on this fine night? I'm having an ok night"

she leaned forward, exposing her cleavage to Logan.

"But what do you say to us making this a_ great_ night"

The way she said the word great reminded him of that tiger mascot for frosted flakes that exaggerates the word, but her voice was horrible at rolling R's which left him cringing in silence. Logan sighed, wishing he had a drink so he could have something to numb this awkward experience with Amanda. He didn't like her, his experience with her wasn't the least bit pleasant. Amanda had gotten a job as a receptionist at Colin's fathers firm when her father revoked her credit cards for a month when he had gotten sick of her frivolousness. She had an affair with one of the partners who had been married. The affair was kept quiet but even things kept quiet were whispered about in hushed tones at parties and get together's. She had bragged to her friends about how he had doted on her and bought her things. How great a mistress she was, but when the partner lost his job, and his wife took all his money in the divorce, she didn't stay for long.

"Sorry Amanda, I'm busy."

Amanda pouted in what Logan assumed was meant to be in a cute way. It made her seem like a child who didn't get her way.

"Well maybe tomorrow night then."

Amanda leaned down and towards Logan. She squeezed her arms together pushing her breasts upwards.

"Sorry Amanda, I'll be busy for a while."

"Well when you aren't busy, Maybe you can give me a call" Amanda fluttered her eyes, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

" I'll be sure to do just that" Logan assured her not really meaning it. He turned his body away from her further, in hopes of her catching the hint.

"But you don't have my number-"

Amanda was interrupted by Maggie coming back to the table. Maggie placed Logan's drink down in front of him and her own Absinthe Martini beside his.

"Sorry I didn't see you there Amanda, how are you enjoying my seat?"

The venom in Maggie's tone was enough to bring a smirk to Logan's face, There was no love lost between the two girls to his left. Amanda and Maggie had never gotten along, They had both went to the same all girls high school, Amanda and her boyfriend had messed up the biology room and the following morning when Maggie, who was always the first to class, had been caught alone in the room it was Maggie that had been blamed, Maggie had told the head mistress that she didn't do it, and had even gotten her father involved once the threat of suspension was issued. It didn't take long for a freshman to admit that she had seen Amanda and a boy sneaking in late at night. Amanda was suspended and banned from all school extra curricular activities for the rest of the senior year. Since then they had formed a silent hatred for one another.

"Maggie, I see your still butting into other people business"

"And I see that your still in my seat, you might want to do something about that. Like now."

A moment passed of just Amanda trying to stare Maggie down, which wasn't working well because Maggie was standing and Amanda wasn't nearly as threatening as she thought. A full minute passed until Amanda threw Maggie a glare, and she turned her head to Logan.

"call me"

And with that, she was off, disappearing into the crowd. Logan couldn't have been more relieved. Maggie took her seat, Logan grabbed his glass and began to swirl the liquid around. A quiet comfortable silence enveloped them, which was drowned out by the surrounding noises of drug college students.

"So Huntzberger, whats on your mind?"

Logan looked up from his glass towards Maggie, who had a knowing grin she was trying desperately to hide.

"Just...stuff, the usual"

Logan looked back down to his glass, the condensation on the side was dripping slowly onto his hand, he vaguely recalled that Maggie had known he like his scotch neat, but still gotten ice.

"So sex, drugs and rock and roll?"

Logan's face pulled into a smirk almost instantly, he looked up towards Maggie, but someone behind her caught his eye. He couldn't see her face but he felt like he knew her.

"Yeah, something like that"

Logan tried to look away from the girl but couldn't he was trying to place her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Come one Huntz, don't lie to me, whats really on your mind? Who knows, maybe I can help."

The girl had coffee brown hair, just past her shoulders. Her purple off the shoulder sweater showed pale white skin, her knee length skirt showed long legs until they met her sneakers which didn't match the outfit. The girl turned around. She had brown eyes. He didn't know her, but he was disappointed for some reason, then it hit him. He knew what was bothering him. It had been bothering him for awhile, and probably would for some time, he found it strangely funny that a perfect stranger could help him figure out the thing he wasn't looking for and be totally unaware of it. He considered discussing it with Finn, but decided that Finn could put two and two together and realize who he was talking about and tease him mercilessly. Then Colin, but realized Colin wouldn't know what to do with the situation as he has his own girl problems.

"Hello- still with me Logan?"

Logan was snapped out of his inner musings, he looked at Maggie, he liked Maggie, and contemplated the fact that Maggie wouldn't know Rory, its not like they ran in the same circles, or had any of the same classes. He could ask Maggie, get some advice, and not be teased about it.

"Sorry, I'm just having some trouble with R- er girls."

Maggie's eyebrows shot up dramatically, almost as if she was faking her surprise. Logan didn't notice.

"You? Girl trouble? Wow this must be serious. What? Is she pregnant?"

Logan said a quick prayer in his head to whatever higher power there was that that would never happen.

"No, I just- ok hypothetically. Lets say that John meets this girl- Jane, and they hang out a bit, and John kind of likes Jane, but John isn't the kind of guy who only dates one girl, and Jane isn't the type to date more then one guy. And John doesn't want anything too serious, how should he go about asking her out, with her knowing that he isn't looking for a serious relationship."

Maggie stared at Logan for a few seconds, took a sip of her martini, and placed it on the table, missing the napkin by a few inches.

"hmm, well- I think that first, John should find out if Jane likes him too. Then they need to decide on a middle ground."

Logan looked towards the make shift stage in the bar's corner. A juke box stood where talent night performers usually did on talent night. Irony he thought, that a music machine replaces the place where human talent is shown and promoted.

"Listen, Logan. Maybe you should just step out of your comfort zone, I mean, I ASSUME Jane isn't the type to make the first move like all of 'Johns' other" Maggie cleared her throat "friends."

Logan glanced nervously around him, making sure no one was going to hear what he was about to say, aside from Maggie.

"But what if-um, what if Jane doesn't like John that way, and he ruins any chance he has with her by moving too soon and creeping her out?"

Maggie's eyebrows shot up.

"Well then I would tell John that he has a lot of 'friends' and some of them aren't just with him for his money and-er- sexual prowess."

The conversation was interrupted by Jessica, a friend of Maggie's, who stumbled over to their table slightly tipsy and swaying.

"Oh my gawd Maggie you HAVE to come dance with us, Kiki just chose an AWESOME some from the jukebox and you HAVE to dance with us!"

Maggie looked at her friend then at Logan.

"Go ahead I should get going now anyways, my dad wants me in a meeting tomorrow."

Logan signaled the bar tender that he was leaving and to add the bill to his tab, swinging his jacket off the chair he pulled his ams through the sleeves and was out the door.

**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**At Rory's dorm**

**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

Tap

_Ugh_

Tap tap

_Hmm huh fridgity_

TAP

_You have GOT to be kidding me! Twice in one night? Who the hell is knocking on my window at 4: 38 AM?! Maybe if I ignore it they'll go away._

Three minutes of complete silence pass in which Rory believes the annoyance to be gone.

_Great, maybe now I won't be woken up again before I have to actually wake up. I am getting so tired of people waking me up for no good rea-_

Tap

_WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS GOOD AND COFFEE THAT THEY WILL REGRET THIS!_

Rory threw herself out of bed and marched angrily over to the window. She yanked on the blinds cord which drew the blinds up quickly. The window opened as she pushed on the window planes roughly.

"What?!"

Rory looked around for the offending person, only to be met with an empty hall.

"Hello? Annoying person who wakes people up at ungodly hours! I know your there!"

Rory was met with the normal sounds of a Yale night. Some drunken howls from the last call pub crawlers that were making their way home, some light snoring from the kid 3 dorms down that has a nasty cold. All in all the usual. When nothing was said for a few minutes and the night chill began to seep into Rory's small but cozy room she decided it was probably just a trick of her imagination.

_Probably in your head Gilmore, I really need to stop reading horror novels right before bed._

With her thoughts on her still semi warm bed she shut the window, drew the blinds down and crawled back into bed- too quickly to notice the blonde man who was walking away from a tree running his hands through his hair in frustration.

**AN:**

**I will TRY and update sooner! I HAVE been reading your reviews asking me to update! Hopefully with winter break I'll get some writing done.**


	8. Reindeer Boxer and Hot Glue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did Logan would end up with me instead of Rory.

**I'm SORRY!!!!! I'm SORRY, I swear! I don't mean to take forever to write these things, It just happens. Life gets in the way, and the drama is so annoying.**

**My first written almost-lemon is here so I hope that makes up for its lateness**

**also to be safe ****LEMON WARNING!**

**Canadians- be on the lookout for a Canadian reference!!!~~~!!!**

**Here is Chapter 8 of AHIT. I hope you like it! **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A Hayden in Training**

**Reindeer boxers and Hot Glue**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Logan

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Argh...how is it morning already? I just went to sleep a couple of minutes ago. I'm still so tired. I'll just lay here a bit more.

I pressed my eye lids together more tightly. As I rolled over to my side I-

Wait. Why aren't I rolling over to my side? Why can't I move my body? Is something squeezing my wrists?

I can feel my eyes fly open at the thought, but I still can't see anything. My arms and legs pull against their confines but whatever is holding them just gets tighter.

I can hear footsteps coming towards me against the rustling of the bed covers. Am I even in my own bed?

The footsteps get closer until I heat them stop on my left. The body climbs onto the mattress and lays along my body. A groan escapes my captor and a delicate arm rests on my naked chest.

I don't make a noise. I don't move.

"Mhmmm, it's about time you woke up. I feel like I've been waiting for hours."

A soft hand begins to run up and down my chest. I gather enough courage to ask the questions that anyone in my situation would ask.

"Who are you? Why am I tied to a bed? Why are you doing this? Who are you?!"

The lithe, smooth body beside me chuckles. I can feel a soft shaking on my side.

Is she laughing at me? No one, and I mean no one, laughs at Logan Huntzbergers expense. I ask again in a more demanding tone.

"Who are you?"

My questions goes unanswered once more. The body next to mine shifts so that I can feel my waist being straddled. A feminine voice comes out inches before my face.

"You kept me waiting for so long. Such a naughty boy. I should punish you for being so bad."

This is getting pretty hot. Punish me? How about take off the blindfold so I can see my smooth, soft-skinned captor. I repeated the sentiment out loud.

"Aww, that wouldn't be fun at all. Don't you like fun? We are about to have a lot of it."

Yes! Oh Gawd, yes I want to have fun. Just shut up Huntzberger. Just shut up and enjoy the fun.

With that thought my body become less tense and certain parts of my body became excited in anticipation of the...fun.

Her body shifted, putting her weight onto my pelvic bone.

Oh Gawd. It felt so....good.

I groaned at the sensation. Her face moved towards mine once her body had stopped squirming. Her sweet breath fanned across my face.

"I just lay there all night. Thinking of all the fun we could have once you woke up. Even just thinking about it is getting me...excited all over again."

Her hips ground against my now pronounced erection. She kissed behind my ear. Then down to the hollow of my neck, trailing across towards my Adam's apple. The kisses were soft, with parted lips that left wet traces of past explorations. Her breath cold on the wettened spots causing a delicious contrast against the rest of his skin which was warm in comparison.

"Who are you?" I questioned once again in a shaky voice.

"I am going to make you feel so good." The mysterious female continued to trail her kisses down my chest, continuing down my stomach and stopping at the V of my hips.

Her teeth drag further down until they reached the elastic of my boxers. Her light laughter caused a _very _pleasant sensation.

"I like your boxers. I never thought that reindeer could be...erotic."

What? Reindeer? What boxers am I wearing? Oh crap, not the reindeer with condoms on their antlers. My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of teeth dragging down my boxers to my knees. The feeling of lips pressing softly up my thighs from my knees muffled anything she may have said between kisses

" How _kiss_ very...horny _kiss _of you _kiss _Logan."

I could feel her lips stop so close to where I wanted them. This was torture, she wasn't moving.

"Logan,"

Her lips leave my hip as she says my name softly and all I feel is soft hair fan around my crotch.

"Logan."

Her breath warm against my erection.

"Logan!"

My eyes fly open and my body plummets to the ground.

What the?

"Huntzberger- WAKE UP! Someone is at the door for you."

What the hell was Lanny doing in my dream? Wait- not dreaming anymore. Crap. Whoever is at the door better be on the verge of death or they soon will be. Interrupting the best dream I've had in weeks just to talk to me at- 11:30? I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was buried under my heavy leather jacket and that no sound could have escaped it.

"Goodmorning sunshine, rough night?" at with that Lanny left my room laughing to himself but stopped to say " although you might want to make yourself...decent before greeting your friend." His laughter continued till I could no longer hear it past his room doors.

Confused at his decent comment I looked down at my myself and saw my straining erection tenting my bowers.

Oh.

I grabbed my towel out of my closet with the intention of going to the private bathroom that was in Lanny's and my dorm, but when opening the door to the common room I ran into Stephanie causing myself to fall down onto her and causing her to yelp. After some initial embarrassment(on my part, after all I was sporting some pretty heavy morning wood) I shot up and offered her a hand as well.

"Whoa, nice to see you too Logan, although probably not as nice for me as it is for you."

"Shut up Steph, it's morning and your in the way of my morning shower." I defended. Stephanie was pretty and all but I don't make "friends" out of my existing friends. It made things awkward.

"All pleasant dreams aside, I did come here for a reason. Maggie wants me to drop off some invites to her sister's party for you. She had to go to a family thing this morning so I offered since my morning class got cancelled." She pushed two envelopes- one blue and one pink into my hand.

"The second is for any date you might bring. It's a themed party so make sure she's up for a bit of costume fun! I still have to go drop off Finn's invite, so I'll see you later Huntzberger." She turned to make her way out of the dorm room.

"Hey wait, isn't Colin invited?"

She stopped and turned back to me at the question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well because you just said you had to go give Finn his invite, but he and Colin live together and it seems stupid to make two trips, thats all."

Stephanie blushed and looked at her shoes.

"Oh, I already saw him this morning and gave it to him. I should go, bye!" She rushed out the door as fast as her heels could carry her. Odd.

I opened the blue invite and read the date. Friday, four days away. Who should I take. Blue eyes and brown hair popped into my head instantly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

With Rory

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The smell of hot glue woke me up for the sixth time this month. I dragged myself to the bathroom, but was interrupted in my journey when my cell phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller id. I mumbled a hello.

"Well hello to you too sleeping grouchy. How are you this lovely morning?"

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. Paris woke me up this morning AGAIN with her crafts, which means she unhooked my alarm clock AGAIN which means I missed my morning class, and you ask me how I am? I'm tired Teddy. I'm tired, I'm grouchy and I haven't had any coffee or food yet. That's how I am Teddy."

Teddy sighed into the phone an began several sentenced he didn't finish.

"Listen, about what- no, um... See, it's like things have become- crap, shit! Ok, this is what it's like, it's like- Arugh! Damnit, I wanted to say thank you about handling the whole Maggie thing for me. Okay?"

I sighed at his awkwardness about this topic. Time to segue.

"How do you know I took care of it?"

"Because your Rory, and Rory gets things done."

I chuckled and a silence filled the line.

"Good point," I continued, not really knowing what to say at that moment, "So anything else or can I go get breakfast?"

"Well, I was also calling to see if you want to go to a party a friend of mine is throwing. You need a break and I need an excuse to get drunk with my best friend."

"I do not need a break, and I have exams coming up, what I need is to study, and don't think I can't see you rolling your eyes from here mister."

Teddy groaned "Exams are weeks away, you need to RELAX. Hear me? Reeeeee-laaaaax. And we both know I'm just going to keep calling and asking until your just say yes, so just say yes and then you can go eat and coffee up!"

I contemplated my options. I could say yes and be dragged to a kegger, or say no and be stuck on the phone for the next hour with multiple similar calls in my future and long rambling messages in my inbox until the party which was-

"When is it?"

"Is that a yes?"

I sighed.

"Yes, it's yes, so when is it?"

"This week Friday, and I'll be checking you purse for books, bye!"

"But what if I get bored while your doing something else? I need at least one book!"

"I said bye Rory!"

I sighed again.

"Fine bye!" With a click that announced he had hung up I continued, "But I said nothing about an audio book on my ipod, you jerk." I stuck my tongue out at the phone.

I shoved my phone in my purse and grabbed some pants and changed into them. Throwing a jacket on over my pj top I grabbed my purse and was out the door. I glanced at my watch and saw that in half an hour they would close the caf so that they could prepare lunch. I wouldn't make it in time but I had to try so I began to speed walk to the cafeteria. Gilmore's do not run- wait...Friday? Don't I have something to do on Fridays?

Oh crap.

Decision time. Face the wrath of Emily Gilmore, or the badgering of Theo...choices, choices, choices.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Logan

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I was walking by the Yale bookstore on my way to the nearby coffee cart when a flash of brown caught my eye in the store's window. I slowed down and glanced to my side and low and behold I see Rory reading the inside cover of a book. I continued walking to the kiosk and refined my order mentally. There was little to no line and I made my way to the front of the line almost instantly.

"One medium coffee double-double and a large coffee with two chocolate shots...umm... and a blue berry muffin."

I juggled the cups in my hand and shoved the cellophane covered muffin in my bag. I pushed through the door and a bell jingled. Rory was too caught up in another books summary to have noticed my entering. I walked past the self-help and do-it-yourself books, through the autobiographies and into the fiction section to fine Rory leafing through a copy of "The Bell Jar."

I was honestly surprised she hadn't heard or seen my coming, seeing as how I had bumped into a "Twilight" display behind her. The Twilight books were stacked high and probably weren't going to be bought any time soon. The initial craze had died down and honestly I was glad. Honour had gotten on the Edward Cullen train and I was sick of hearing female sighing with every page turn. I wondered if Bella was on that train.

I placed the coffee on the vampire books and I creeped up behind her and saw she had a pair of headphones in. Teasing her would be worth any fall out later. I pushed my fingers into the sides of her stomache and she jumped up and dropped the book. She pulled her earphones out and stared at me in annoyance.

The smirk on my face was wide and it probably annoyed her more than anything else in the situation.

"You always sneak up on girls Huntzberger?" She said bending down to pick up the fallen book.

"No, just the jumpy ones."

"What can I say? Playboy's who are more arrogant than rich freak me out."

I inched closer to Rory and leaned forward. Our noses almost touching and her breath became shallower and faster. He eyes darted to my own brown eyes and down to my lips and repeated the motion twice before she held my gaze.

"Confidence Rory, not arrogance." I corrected while reaching behind her to grab a copy of "The Bell Jar." She took a few steps back until her back met the bookshelf.

"Your not telling me you haven't read "The Bell Jar" yet. I would think you'd have finished all of Plath's books in your early teens."

Rory, who was still flustered from the close contact didn't recognize my teasing and took it to be an actual question instead of the statement that I had meant it to be.

"No, I have, but-ugh, I left my copy on a plane once and I need a new copy. Have you read it?"

I chuckled at the question which was an actual question.

"Yeah, I've read it. It's good." The silence that followed was deafening to me. I was trying to find a way to bring up that party and invite her and she was shifting from foot to foot.

We both began speaking at the same time. I began "would you-" and she began "what's your-"

We shared a look and laughed a little. I conceded to her. "You go first."

"I ask going to ask "what's your favorite part?""

I replied confused "my favorite part?"

"In the book," she corrected, while holding up the aforementioned book.

"Oh, well, I don't really know. I guess the part where the the newspapers get the facts wrong, like kidnapping."

I watched as Rory's face became confused and her eyebrow raise slightly.

"Why is that your favorite part?"

'Because it pisses my father off' I thought, but said "I don't know, just shows the reality that the news is made up of more speculation then actual fact." I silently congratulated myself on my awesome BS.

Rory looked as if she didn't agree, but this wasn't a topic I wanted to explore so I asked "What's your favorite part?"

She smiled a little and said "Probably the part where she throws all her clothes off the balcony."

"Really? I would have thought it to be the one where she tries to off herself." I confessed.

She looked skeptical "why do you think that?" she questioned, and then continued "I'm not exactly the suicidal type."

I laughed. "No your not, but you are the type to appreciate well written scenes of things that most authors shy away from."

Her face became blank for a moment and then broke into a small smile.

"I am quite offended that you seem to think that I am at all predictable in any way. The only way I shall forgive you for this incorrect assumption is with coffee-"

She stopped speaking when I turned around to pick up the large coffee and presented it to her with a mockingly exaggerated bow.

"What were you saying about being predictable?" I asked in the same tone as when we first met in her hallway. The echo of my past words echoed in both of our ears 'Now tell me that wasn't fun.' I had said and I mimicked the stance and expression again to drive my point along further. She flushed as I did so and I knew she remembered.

I relaxed my posture and moved to stand beside Rory rather than before her. I looked at the shelf in from of me. It was full of "classic fiction." Titles like "Pride and Prejudice," "The Great Gatsby," "Oliver Twist," "Atlas Shrugged," "Huckleberry Finn," "Sense and Sensibility," "Little Women," "Anne of Green Gables," "To Kill a Mockingbird," and "The Bell Jar" graved the spines of the books in front of me.

I had first editions of all these books, and many other classics as well. No one would be surprised that I could afford them. I was suddenly struck by the thought that perhaps Rory could afford them, and had them as well.

"So who are you?" I spoke aloud, surprising Rory after breaking the silence. Another silence filled the space between us as I stared at her and she stared at the book she was holding. This silence, unlike the silences before, was awkward. I didn't want it to continue to I added.

"I mean to say, I thought you were Rory Gilmore, but then it turns out your Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden. So who are you?"

Rory let the question settle in and when it seemed she could word her answer correctly she spoke

"Does it matter who I am? To quote a Shakespeare "a rose by another other name should smell sweet." I don't think it matters who I am, but rather _what _I am. I'm Rory, My last name shouldn't matter. Your Logan, but does being a Huntzberger make you any less Logan? So I don't think it matters who I am. It doesn't define me."

Another silence filled the space between us. A dozen responses flitted through my head- both as poignant as her answer and as dull-witted as a stoner siting in front of the television. But for some reason I cannot fathom this is what came out of my mouth:

"Such a cliché thing to quote," and before I could backtrack and say something more intelligent she laughed.

"I suppose it is cliché, but they are cliché for a reason. They are very true."

Unable to think of a segue into a less awkward topic I began " So is the musings of Sylvia Plath the only reason that you are here?"

She shook her head " No, I originally came here looking for a pocket sized book that I could read in case I get bored, but I couldn't find the small books anywhere."

"Well then, why didn't you ask the cashier?"

She sighed, "I tried, but apparently she must be a transfer student or something because she doesn't speak English well enough for her to understand me and I don't speak French enough well enough to understand me, and Greg, the usual cashier, must be out on an errand or something because she's the only employee here."

I grabbed her hand with my left hand, as my right hand was holding my coffee, and led her to the counter where a small blonde woman was reading a worn leather book..

"Bonjour..." I trailed, glanving at her name tag, "Radelle. Mon ami ici est regarde une tres petit livre qu'elle peut inscrit elle poche. Elle est regarde une poche de grandeur livre? Comprenez-vous ? Pardon mon atroce Francais, mais il a ete un bon nombre d'années depuis mon dernier voyage en France."

Radelle looked amused and in my peripheral vision I could see a shocked Rory.

"Ce n'est aucun problème, votre français est vraiment pas que mal pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas parlé dans beaucoup d'années. C'est bien mieux que mon Anglais. J'ai juste bougé ici sur un programme de change et avoir toujours le problème en empoignant la langue, j'ai seulement reçu cet emploi parce qu'ils étaient courts donné. Oh mon Dieu, pardon mon randonnée! Cela vient d'être si depuis longtemps j'étais capable de parler le français!"

I chuckled quietly "Ce n'est pas un problème. Maintenant le livre?" I reminded her.

"Oui, oui!" She quickly darted to the door behind the counter and after some rustling began to pull out a rotating rack. I looked over to Rory. Her jaw was open as wide as her eyes.

"What?" I defended, "I can speak French."

Radelle pushed the rack infront of the counter.

"Nous devons le garder caché parce que ces livres sont volés tout à fait facilement. Il est parce qu'ils sont si faciles de se cacher." She explained.

"She they have to keep the rack hidden until asked for because its easy to steal them because they are so small and easy to hide."

Rory face changed from shock to amusement. "Ironic that the reason they sell is also the reason they are stolen." She went to the rack and started to spin in while taking in the different selections.

I turned from Rory to see Radelle looking at me. I smiled and then joined Rory in her book browsing. After a few minutes of skimming the rack she still could not decided between five of the books she wanted.

"Get them all," I said, "then you'll have choices whenever you want to read 'on the go'."

She looked up at me with something unknown to me in her eyes so I continued, " or not, whatever you want."

She continued looking at me until she finally said "Your right. I should just get them all. Perhaps that is who Rory is suppose to be." And with a sad sort of glance she picked up the books and went to pay for them leaving me there confused. I followed her to the cashier and again out the door. And the question fell from my lips without realizing what I was saying.

"Why so sad Ace? I thought books made you happy."

She smiled a little and said "No, I am happy. I don't know I'm probably just hungry, I overslept and missed out on breakfast."

I smiled to myself and reached into my bag and pulled out the muffin I had bought when buying the coffee. "Like blueberry?" I questioned.

Her face mirrored the shock I saw only moments ago when I spoke French.

"You, Huntzberger, are a God. First coffee, then books and now food? You've provided for everyone of my needs in the last half hour. You know, you should charge for your services, you'd make a fortune."

She began to walk away when she stopped. She turned around and I could see a reciet dangling from her fingers.

"I think this is for you."

Now I was confused.

"But I didn't buy anything."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I doubt I made much of an impression on Radelle in there, so the phone number written here must be for you."

I glanced at the paper and sure enough there was Radelle's name with a number and heart written below it with the words 'Call moi' written. I looked up again to see an Rory with an expression of both amusement and annoyance. A rare combination that was almost never seen on a face.

"What can I say? Even when I don't hit on them they still find me loveable." A plan suddenly formed in my head. The perfect way to ask her out.

"Why don't you keep this. I think Radelle is better off practicing her English then going out partying." I shoved me hand holding the reciet into her purse and sneakily pulled her phone out while removing my hand. Rory was too busy staring into the book shop window to notice. Hmm...interesting. I glanced as well and saw Radelle staring back and Rory and once catching my eye waved coyly.

"Told you," I said, "They just can't get enough."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your probably the first person whose understood what she was saying in weeks. I thnk she likes you more for your compliments and for you."

I laughed softly. "Rory, I never so much as hinted that I was interested. Because contrary to what you believe I'm not, cuz I'm not a complete man-whore."

Hearing these things often enough the misconception didn't bother me anymore. I began walking back slowly twirling Rory's phone in my pocket.

"I'll talk to you later Ace."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Whoo, 4000 words. The reason it took me so long to update was honestly the beginning. I've been trying to be more mature in my writing but it took some time for me to stop being uncomfortable about it. ****Props for anyone who can find the Canadian reference!**

**Things to look out for in the next chapter:**

**TEDDY/THEO!!! -whooo**

**MISUNDERSTANDINGS-BOO!**

**Lorelai/Luke- BOO X 2**

**Colin & Finn- whooo X 2**


End file.
